Fast Forward
by sherlockianfangirl
Summary: Just a short DW fanfic that a baby whovian (aka Me!) wrote for a Sci-Fi assignment for LA class.


I woke up early in the morning, the London sun shining on my face. I quickly got dressed and made myself look presentable, then ran out of my apartment. Then I saw a man standing near a blue Police Box. I walked towards the Doctor, who was standing outside the TARDIS. A smile appeared on my face and I ran towards him.

"Hello, Rose," he greeted.

"Hi,"

We stood there staring at each other in silence for a moment, then he smiled.

"Looking for an adventure?" He asked.

"No, I'm looking for a runaway cat," I said sarcastically, "Let's go!"

The doctor smiled again and we entered the TARDIS.  
"Forwards or backwards?" The Doctor asked.

"Forwards this time," I replied.

Again the Doctor smiled and he flipped some switches. He spun a wheel and we held on tight to keep our balance. Then, out of the blue, the TARDIS stopped.

"Welcome to the year, 2218," the Doctor told me. I walked around a bit and looked at my surroundings. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, everyone's clothes… all white. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS and we walked around.

"Like it?" The Doctor asked. I was speechless. Everytime we travel to another dime period, it's always a surprise to know you're actually there, in the future or in the past. So I just nodded. "Shall we have a tour?"

I smiled. "We shall."

We walked to the center of the futuristic city and looked for a tour bus. Then, the Doctor spotted a tour company shop. We went towards it and opened the door. A bell rang as the door opened. An employee came out, and offered us a tour. We accepted, and boarded a tour bus. A tour guide greets us onto the bus. "Hello, I'm Tom. I'll be your tour guide this morning." He spoke with a slightly different accent. The Doctor handed him a couple of odd looking coins, and we sat down on the bus.

"Where did you get those?"

"The TARDIS supplies me with almost anything I need. Remember when we went to 1869 and it gave you the perfect attire?"

I laugh. "Don't remind me."

The Doctor smiles and Tom starts the bus. We drive for about 5 minutes, listening to Tom talking about all the tourist attractions and important locations in the city. After five minutes, the bus stops back at the tour shop.

"That was quick…" I say.

Tom looks at me. "I'm a very busy person, girl. Have a nice day."

We get out of the car and Tom drives away.

"Where do you think he's going?" I ask.

"Not our division."

"Okay…"

We walk around some more, look at some shops, and spend a lot of time talking about… everything. Then we hear an alarm go off and a voice sounds throughout the city.

"Everyone! We have just received intelligence that someone or something has rerouted all of the energy we use to power this city to one location! If this keeps gathering here, then the entire city might combust! It would be smart to evacuate!"

I look at the Doctor. "Is this our division?"

The Doctor smiles. "What do you think?"

We run until we get to the center government building. We entered the building and rushed towards the front desk.

"'Scuze me, we're the uh…" The Doctor started.

"Electricians," I finished for him.

"Yeah, electricians. We're here to help with the whole energy issue."

The person at the front desk looked at us suspiciously. "We haven't had electricians since 2100. Now we have electrician droids. They're working on the issue as we speak!"

"Okay, but we really need to help you. We can fix the problem!"

"I'm sorry. I can't let anyone back to the electric area."

"You don't under-"

"Security!"

Two security guards pull us out of the building.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We break an entree."

I smile. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Follow me."

We walk to the back of the building and the Doctor puts his sonic screwdriver against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for explosives."

"Fun."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly." I roll my eyes. Then, the Doctor finally says, "Found one."

"What are you going to-"

Suddenly an explosion goes off and blows a hole in the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I scream.

"Our way in," the Doctor explains.

We run into the building and found the control room. Sparks were flying around and some pipes looked like they were about to explode.

The Doctor waves his sonic around multiple times. It seemed as though he was rerouting all the energy to where it belonged. Then, a figure walks out from the darkness. I turn to look at it. At first, I thought my eyes were playing games with me. Then I realized they weren't. It was Tom from the tour bus.

"So you aren't only a tour guide are you?"

"Electrician."

"But the lady at the front said-"

"It's a wonder what money can do."

"Doctor-"

"Rose, I'm kind of busy over here!"

Tom rushes towards the Doctor in an attempt to pause his work. It was a long shot, I know, but I sprinted in between the two, then when Tom was close enough, I grabbed him and threw him at the wall.

"Almost done, Doctor?"

"Let me work and I'll be done!"

I sigh. I go over to Tom and I throw him into some huge pot I found full of… I don't want to know what that is.

"Done!" The Doctor alerted me.

"Took you long enough."

"And who was able to get us in the building in the first place?"

"Explosives," I answer truthfully.

The Doctor hesitates. "Yeah… but I activated the explosives."

"Let's just get back to the TARDIS. I'm adventure-d out."

We walked back to the TARDIS and went inside. The Doctor got us back to present times. We got out of the TARDIS and I walked home. Before I left, I turned to face the Doctor.

"Thanks for another adventure," I smiled.

The Doctor smiled. "If you're ever in need of another, I'll be right here"

"You know I'll be back."

He smiled again. "I know you will."


End file.
